The invention is related to a method and an arrangement for monitoring of a location, movement, and properties of an object, such as a person, an animal or a device, for processing information concerning this and generation and forwarding of information derived from this and performing eventual informing, alarming and controlling functions
A monitoring of the condition of senior citizens in home environment is necessary, if one is willing to increase the potential of aging people to manage themselves in home environment. The solutions introduced up until now have not proved to be very practicable. Wrist worn security devices are generally in use. These have such a weakness that a user has to wear a wristband device continuously and be able to push an alarm button in emergency. There are also wrist worn devices which observe the status of health but these have problems with false alarms. One has tested also such solutions, where one installs folio from piezoelectric material, which registers vibration generated by movement. This has such a weakness that it is not able to recognize an immobile person In addition this is also sensitive to other vibrations of the building, which leads to poor sensitivity or false alarms.
It has also been suggested a possibility to use video cameras of for example motion sensors based on infrared light detection, but also these solutions have not proven themselves to be successful. In addition there are some privacy questions related to a use of cameras.
With all present solutions there is also problematic data manipulation, which assumes much human labour and therefore these are not proper for a service of large customer volumes. Despite of this with these one can not get such important information as if the customer is getting his or her medication, if he or she visit kitchen having meal or if he or she is going out during night-time.
One needs solutions for detection of movement also in monitoring of various areas in industrial halls and animal shelters. These same problems described above are present also in these activity areas.